Every Yin Needs a Yang and Visa Versa
by BBRaeLuvur13
Summary: Beast Boy is depressed about Terra rejecting him go figure and Raven has a confusing, although eyeopening talk with him. Many plot twists are ahead!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. I wish I did, but I don't.

Raven sat at the kitchen table, stirring her tea. She surveyed 3 other Titans looking out from the gigantic windows. Eventually, curiosity overcame her and she went to look at what they were looking at. She scoffed at the sight before her. A certain green boy was sitting on the edge of the island, skipping stones over the water. "Not that this isn't interesting, but I prefer to read." She said. Starfire was looking out sadly at Beast Boy. "He is most depressed. This is not our Beast Boy… ever since his meeting with the new Terra… he has barely talked to us. I am most worried." Raven sighed irritably. "He'll be fine. He's just in shock." Robin shook his head. "I think it runs deeper than that. He hasn't eaten in a week, and it shows. He can barely fight on missions anymore. We need someone to talk to him." Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg turned and faced Raven. After a moment, she groaned. "Why me?" She mouthed to the heavens. She trudged off, and was soon down on the island. She walked slowly over to Beast Boy.

"Go away." He said. His voice sounded empty, hollow… like he was an empty shell. "Fine, but after we talk." Said Raven. She sat down beside him, and she stared out at the water, sparkling with the clashing dusk and sunset. "So… you haven't eaten in a while." She said almost jokingly. "I'm not hungry." He said in the same hollow voice. "I'm here to listen, so talk." She said. After a minute, Beast Boy finally opened up. "I… I just thought that… she liked me, so why couldn't she like me again?" He said sadly. "As much as it pains you to accept Beast Boy, that wasn't Terra. When she came back, everything she knew was gone. The Titans, Slade, and… you."

Beast Boy's head was bowed. "I know… it's just that… for so long… I thought that she was my… yin." At this, Raven looked at Beast Boy with a furrowed brow. "She was just one girl… how could she be your other half?" Beast Boy still stared out over the water. He still had sad eyes, but he put a smile on. "Of course. How could you ever understand? You've never felt this feeling before. What you thought was love was actually loneliness. You've never felt like I've felt."

Raven stiffened up. Why did he have to bring that up? "You thought that you two were… in love?" He nodded. Raven shook her head, and she looked back out at the water. "Look… she was just one girl. As much as I hate to admit it, you two were awfully close… but that's in the past now. You should focus on other girls. Now, if you'll just come inside and _eat_ something…" Raven got up and waited for Beast Boy, but he never followed. Raven sighed and sat back down. "I'll admit that everyone has an other half, but she wasn't it for you. Sometimes, your other half could be right in front of you."

Beast Boy finally looked at her. "Alright, I'll tell you about someone I once liked, but I realized that she wasn't that interested." Raven sighed, realizing that this meant, of course, _more_ talking. "Who was it?" Beast Boy looked at the water again. "She's a dark girl. She once told me I was funny, but I ruined that. I think she hates me, but I still harbor deep feelings for her. I wanted her to know that I liked her, but I couldn't work up the nerve to tell her. She talks to me every once in a while, but she doesn't have any trace of anything _close_ to love for me in her voice. I've always tried to make her laugh every day, but she just puts me down. So, if you could answer me this… why am I still in love with her?" Raven was envious of his ability to say 'love' that many times in a day.

"Wow, in love with two people… maybe you're looking too hard. Sometimes, your best friend could be the one you'll be spending the rest of your life with. Instead of gazing from afar at her, maybe you should ask her about how she feels about you." Beast Boy gave a half-hearted laugh. "I can't… she'd kill me. Seriously… she would." Raven almost chuckled at this, but she held it in. "I think I'm hungry now… let's go in." He said. Raven gave a thumbs up to the other Titans in the Tower, and she received a thumbs up in return.

On the way back to the Tower, Raven tried to keep his spirit on the bright side. "You know, she may find your devotion attractive. Women do look for that, you know." Beast Boy smiled. "She's not like other women; she's really close to me. In fact, she's right in front of me." Raven was confused for the first time in a very long while. She shook her head, and she went inside with Beast Boy.

That night, Raven's thoughts were racing. She was confused by what Beast Boy said, and why she felt that somewhere deep inside, she knew what he meant. At around four in the morning, the idea of her and Beast Boy popped into her head. 'That's absurd… he couldn't mean me… could he?' for the rest of the morning, she had fit together everything between what Beast Boy had said and her own relationship with Beast Boy. 'Oh my god… he _does_ mean me.' What really freaked Raven out was not that Beast Boy liked her, but that she started feeling different about the whole idea of them… together.

"I'll think more about this in the morning." She said. "Hey, Raven! Wakey, wakey!" Called a voice from outside her room. She sighed. "Wrong… it _is_ morning." She muttered. "I'll be right there!" She called back to Beast Boy. Raven walked out of her room in a sleepy daze, ready to blast someone's head off if they made any loud noise at her or near her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, or any references to songs

Beast Boy walked away from Raven's room, happier than he's been for the past week. He started whistling the Puffy Ami Yumi Teen Titans theme song. He soon found himself in his room, staring out at the sunrise in longing. An idea sparked in his head. He grabbed a clipboard and some pencils, and he ran out of his room. He soon re-entered his room to grab his I-pod, and _then_ he ran out.

Raven trudged over to the kitchen table, and she poured herself some tea. Robin looked up and smirked. "Quelle surprise." He said jokingly. Raven looked over at him. "Shove it." She said dangerously. Robin sweat-dropped and he sprinted out of the room. She looked over to the window and the sunrise. The sky was a brilliant shade of purple. 'How strange… sunrises are rarely purple.' She thought. Its warming glow invited her to feel the warmth outdoors, and she obeyed. Secretly, she cursed the colour of the sunrise… it reminded her of a certain green changeling's uniform. Upon entering the roof, she gazed at the sunrise, until her senses indicated someone else unintentionally keeping her company. Beast Boy was sitting on the edge of the roof, seemingly writing something. "What are _you_ doing up here? You are _never_ up this early." She waited for a reply, but nothing came. She stepped closer, and she heard the faintest sound of music.

He was listening to his I-pod, and he wasn't writing… he was _sketching_. She stepped even closer, and she glanced at his drawing. Raven gasped, and she stared at it. It was a picture of the sunrise, but it looked like a photo in black and white. Beast Boy froze, and then he covered his picture. "H-how long have you been standing there?" He asked timidly as he whipped around, unfortunately a little too fast. He slipped off of the edge, almost instantly turning into a bird; he flew off with his sketchbook in his beak, and a small sheet of paper falling out. He continued to fly, not returning for the paper, and Raven bent down to pick it up. She slowly opened the paper and she gasped at a shocking sight. The page was filled to the brim with highly accurate pictures of herself, Raven. All of the pictures had captions next to them. One picture was scribbled out, and it had a caption that read 'Nah, she'd never. She hates me too much.' Raven had a hunch as to what was drawn there, or at least, a hope.

Raven was awakened out of her daze by a familiar screech. She ran over to the source, and she gasped once again. Beast Boy was sitting on the ground, clutching his arm. Blood was seeping through his glove, and he winced in pain. Raven rushed over to his side, and looked at his wound. It was clear cut, obviously from a razorblade. She helped him up, and took him to her friends.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Yay! No lawsuits for me!

"Alright BB, you're all patched up. Hey, Raven… what cut him, anyway?" Raven picked up a large metal object and it shone, reflecting the light off of the crimson liquid. "It was a large razor, probably left by those H.I.V.E. idiots when they tried to take our tower. I guess we just never noticed it." Raven looked almost sadly at Beast Boy.

Cyborg turned around, and quickly turned back with a large needle in his hand. "Sorry, B… but I have to make sure that you don't get aids, or somethin'." Beast Boy quickly jumped up. "No… y-you can't… I-I'm fine! J-just d-don't… d-do that t-to me" Beast Boy looked on the verge of tears and he was shaking uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, but I have to." Cyborg advanced and Beast Boy ran over to the corner. He morphed into a dog and pushed himself against the wall, whining and yelping shrilly.

Cyborg reluctantly grabbed Beast Boy by the scruff of his furry neck, and strapped him down to the medical bed. By this time, Beast Boy was in human form, crying uncontrollably. Raven almost broke out in tears, she felt his pain.

"Stop!" She screamed. The room was silent, except for Beast Boy's sobbing. Raven ran over to Beast Boy, and she looked at Cyborg. "Can't you… knock him out, or something?" Cyborg shook his head. "It would take an even bigger injection for me to knock him out. If he won't stay still for this one, what makes you think that he would for a bigger one?" Raven looked at Cyborg sadly. She knelt down beside Beast Boy, and she grasped his hand. "Beast Boy?" Raven spoke softly. "You need to get this shot. It's only one, and I'll be right here with you." She felt Beast Boy squeeze her hand tightly. He didn't say a word, but he relaxed. "Okay, Cyborg." She motioned for him, and he slowly stuck the needle in his arm. Beast Boy didn't cry out, but his tears never stopped flowing… silent tears, the tears of deep inner pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.

Beast Boy sat on the roof, looking out at the water. He had stayed there since the early afternoon, and it was now sunset. He looked at his gloved hands, and tears sprung into his eyes once more.

Raven and Cyborg were very quiet since that afternoon. Starfire and Robin didn't know what to make of it. Starfire tried to cheer them up, but her attempts were in vain. Robin finally asked them what was wrong, and Cyborg told him. Starfire was crying at the end of Cyborg's tearful tale.

"That is horrible! Poor Beast Boy!" Starfire cried. Robin was right behind her to be a 'shoulder to cry on' when she was ready. Starfire almost immediately turned to Robin, and he gave an inner grin. 'Score one for Robin!' He thought. Robin turned to Cyborg. "He never told me that he was afraid of needles… and even people who have a phobia of needles don't act like that." Cyborg shook his head. "We need someone to talk to him." Raven stood up after a few seconds of silence. "I'll do it… before you all single me out again." Robin grinned. "I was going to suggest that Starfire do it… but you're right." Raven growled at him menacingly. They all sweat-dropped, and Raven left them standing in the common room. She walked down the hall, trying to figure out what to say to Beast Boy. Before she could get her thoughts straightened out, she had reached the rooftop.

Raven saw Beast Boy hunched over on the edge of the building. She cautiously approached him, but not before he noticed she was there. "So… I bet you're wondering why I freaked out earlier?" She took another step. "It _would_ ease my mind." She said. "Well, when I was a kid, I was normal." She sat down beside him. "One day, though…"

_**FLASHBACK IN BB'S POV**_

_I was playing with my dad, (I would hide, and he would catch me and put me up on his shoulders, it was awesome fun… he would swing me around)… anyway, one time while we were playing, I tried to find a good spot to hide. I kept thinking that every spot that was there wasn't good enough, so I went deeper into the jungle._

"The jungle?" Raven asked. Beast Boy looked sheepish. "Yeah, my family lived in Africa… anyway…"

_So I went deeper into the jungle. I couldn't see my dad anymore, and I got scared. All of a sudden, this green monkey appears. Being a kid, and having a short attention span, I followed it. It stopped in front of me, and like an idiot, I reached out to pet it. It was surprised, and it bit me on the hand. It left in a hurry, and I started to feel sick. I collapsed and passed out._

_The next thing I knew, I was on a medical bed in my basement. I was strapped down, and it looked like millions of needles were inside of my body. My mom and dad were on either side of me, telling me not to move. My body was on fire, and it stung to even open my eyes. Every minute of every day, something was being pumped into me. After what seemed like forever, the needles were out of my body, and I was let off the medical bed. I went over to my parents, and they hugged me and kissed me. My mind drifted to the animal that started it all, and I had suddenly felt different. I tried to talk to my parents, but a screech came from my mouth. I ran over to the mirror to find that I was staring at a green monkey. I had suddenly changed back to my human form, and that wasn't the same either. I had green skin… green hair… green everything! My parents still loved me, but it was never the same._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Raven was staring at Beast Boy with wide eyes. "Wow… have you ever told anyone about that?" Beast Boy shook his head. "Not on this team. I've told the Doom Patrol, though." Raven looked out at the sunset, which was almost finished. Beast Boy started to take off his top, and his gloves. Raven only noticed this when he took off his shirt. "W-what are you doing?" She asked while blushing deeply. Once Beast Boy took off his shirt, he pointed to his chest. Raven stopped blushing so deeply, and she looked to where he was pointing. She gasped at what she saw: scars all over his body… everywhere she looked there were red spots and lines. Despite his green skin, the scars were all blood red. She couldn't help but feel the pain- his pain. "What happened to your parents?" Beast Boy looked away. "They died in a boating accident." He said shakily. After a long silence, he spoke softly. "So… what's your story?" Raven looked away. "Do you _really_ want to know?" She asked quietly. Beast Boy nodded. "Well, I'm going to spare you the details… you wouldn't be yourself anymore if I told you exactly what I remember." Beast Boy nodded and his ears drooped a little. "My mother, Arella, was once a part of a… religious group that worshipped Trigon." Beast Boy interjected. "You mean a cult?" Raven nodded. "She was once used as an offering to Trigon against her will, but Trigon still took her to his realm. Trigon needed someone to sire a child with so he could rule over Earth. So he… took advantage of my mother." Beast Boy looked very sad. "Jeez… that's awful." He croaked out. "Later on, my mother was taken to Azarath, so she could raise me in a… non-demonic area. So, I came to Earth when I decided to make amends for the horrible thing I was destined to do."

Beast Boy looked into her eyes. "What happened to your home?" He asked her. Raven looked away, teary eyed. "Trigon destroyed it… like he had planned to destroy Earth." Beast Boy looked extremely guilty. He moved closer to Raven, and enclosed her in a soft hug. Raven didn't jump or anything, she just hugged him back. Tears rolled down their cheeks as they embraced each other. "I'm sorry." Beast Boy whispered. She just held him tighter. "I'm sorry too." She told him. Almost right after they started hugging, Starfire came to join the hug… and then Robin… and then Cyborg. "I guess we really _aren't_ alone." (A/N: Episode "Spellbound") Beast Boy said to Raven. Raven giggled in spite of herself. "Yeah… I guess not."


End file.
